welcome to the inferno city
by valentineouji
Summary: summary: en inferno city han pasado varios crímenes, todos echos por el mismo sanguinario a sangre fría vegeta es el detective de la brigada de invetigacion, junto con milk otra detective, tendrán que resolver el caso que tiene muchos sospechosos, en inferno city, nadie se salva, todos son sospechosos hasta tú lector, también eres un sospechoso si entras al mundo de inferno city
1. Chapter 1

espero que les guste mi fic, mi primer fic en esta pagina, espero que sea de si agrado, si tiene mucha intriga y lo demás XD Pero espero que les guste

Dragon Ball z No es mio si no De Akira Toriyama, y Toei Animation

sin nada mas que decir aquí va mi fic

* * *

><p>Que quieren ahora insectos, no dejan dormir- dijo el pelinegro levantándose a tomar su celular con el seño fruncido<p>

#Alo ¡?#-#hola señor vegeta, pensé que no iba a responder#-#ustedes insectos, saben que no me tienen que despertar a las 3 de la tarde, para que creen que trabajo de noche, EH¡? Para que ustedes interrumpan mi sueño?, HMP¡#-#cálmese señor vegeta, no fue mi intensión despertarlo#-#que alegría más grande¡ ahora que quieren tropa de babosos#-#la señorita marron lo quiere de inmediato en su oficina#-#y se puede saber para que me quiere esa mujer?#-#es que se a presentado un nuevo caso señor vegeta, más espantoso que todos los demás#-#está bien, dile a la mujer que en 1 hora estoy haya#-#de acuerdo#.

Ash¡ siempre molestan insectos- dijo el gruñón vegeta, tirándose a la cama nuevamente, luego de cómo media hora durmiendo mas, comió en grandes cantidades, se cambio de ropa que consistía en una musculosa blanca, unos jeans color mostaza para hombres, y se fue a la oficina, donde la señorita marron lo estaría esperando….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la PDI…

Hola veo que llegaste, pensé que me ibas a dejar sola, como la otra vez- dijo la señorita marron entrando con un a carpeta color burdeo

La otra vez, que te deje sola mujer, no fue específicamente para cosas laborales- dijo vegeta subiendo los pies a su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados

Bueno, tu dijiste que fuiste donde tu pequeña hermana, entonces lo entendí- dijo ella sentándose en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio

No me digas que estas celosa de bra, O no? ¡- pregunto el azabache enarcando una ceja

Como se te ocurre que yo, marron kitasha este celosa de un mocosa como tu hermana- dijo la mujer de pelos rubios dejando la carpeta burdeo en el escritorio de vegeta

Ya, mujer olvídalo- si tienes razón- dijo ella agachando su cabeza a penada

Y¡ a que venias?-pregunto vegeta despreocupado

A que venía, pues yo venía a mostrarte un nuevo caso, muy atractivo para tus gustos- dijo marron subiendo la cabeza y sentándose de lado en la silla

De que se trata esta vez- respondió el juntando mas los brazos

Pues de un maniático o maniática desquiciado- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Qué tipo de maniático- toda la información querido vegeta sale en la carpeta, ahora me voy porque tengo más cosas que atender- dijo ella parándose haciendo que vegeta fugazmente dejara su posición y la tomara del brazo

Gracias, mujer- de nada, cuando termines de leer, ven a mi oficina, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo ella un poco sonrosada, por aquel mínimo tacto que le estaba propinando vegeta

De acuerdo yo iré- dijo vegeta sentándose nuevamente, con pesadez en cada palabra que salía por su boca, marron lo miro por última vez y se fue dejándolo solo a merced de la carpeta, el hombre agarro la carpeta la miro…

A ver que tenemos por aquí- dijo el abriendo la carpeta dejando un expediente al aire y lo leyó…

_Caso N° 3 del asesino:_

_Se indica en cada suceso, que el mismo sujeto, les hace lo mismo a sus víctimas, cortando el lado posterior izquierdo del pecho, cortando con suma cautela en el sector plano del lugar de la piel del pecho, sucesivamente sacando el corazón con sus mismas manos, usando guantes quirúrgicos, ya que no hay evidencia alguna de huellas en ninguna de sus víctimas, sanguinario a sangre fría, sucesivamente le pega el corazón a la mano derecha de la víctima, cociendo el mismo lugar donde _

_Implanto en cuchillo para sacar el corazón de sus víctimas, no deja ningún rastro de sangre, solo en sus memorias…._

_**Victimas:**_

_**1-Arale Norimaki: **_

_**Estudiante de medicina, madre soltera, sin compromisos,**_

_**Fecha de localización del cuerpo: 02 de noviembre del 2014 **_

_**Fecha de autopsia: 3 de noviembre del 2014**_

_**Se muestra cortaduras y forcejeos por parte del sospechoso y víctima, cortadura semi profunda en lado posterior izquierdo del pecho, corazón desangrado, pegado a la mano derecha de la victima**_

_**2-A-16:**_

_**Estudiante, trabajador, sin compromisos**_

_**Fecha de localización del cuerpo: 4 de noviembre del 2014**_

_**Fecha de autopsia: 5 de noviembre del 2014**_

_**Se muestran quemaduras de 1° y 2° grado, en brazos y piernas, forcejeos por parte de la victima, cortadura profunda, corte simple, del lado posterior izquierdo del pecho, corazón desangrando, pegado con hilo quirúrgico a la mano derecha de la victima**_

_**3- A-17: **_

_**Trabajador, con compromisos**_

_**Fecha de localización del cuerpo: 6 de noviembre del 2014 **_

_**Fecha de autopsia: 7 de noviembre del 2014**_

_**Se muestra cloroformo en muestras de sangre, no hay forcejeos, cortadura profunda, corte simple, del lado posterior derecho, corazón desangrando, pegado con hilo quirúrgico a la mano derecha de la víctima. **_

Qué demonios le pasa a la gente ahora- dijo vegeta sorprendido terminando de leer el texto que le dio marron…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

TOC TOC

Si?- pregunto una femenina voz del otro lado- se puede pasar mujer- claro- y vegeta entro a la oficina con el ceño fruncido con una mueca de desagrado por lo que acababa de leer en su oficina, con la carpeta burdeos en la mano

Se puede saber, que mierda tiene en la cabeza la sociedad de ahora¡-dijo el pelinegro entrando de golpe a la oficina

Te dije que sería atractivo-dijo ella encrespándose las pestañas con espejo en mano

Pero, que mierda fue lo que leí, he visto muchos casos, muchísimos casos, muertes por violación, voladores, acosadores, psicópatas, psicópatas que terminan matando a sus víctimas, zoófilos, locos de la puta mente, pero esto, ESTO ha pasado todo los limites de mi frontera- dijo el cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en la pared de la oficina, con carpeta en mano

Te dije, pero tú eres el mejor detective que hay aquí, casi todos tus casos son descubiertos, y los detenidos se van a la cárcel con cadena perpetua, pero tú, Tu me tienes que ayudar con este caso vegeta, eres el mejor y sé que podrás lograrlo- dijo marron dejando sus cosas con las que se estaba arreglando en la mesa

Si sé que soy el mejor, por eso tomare este caso- dijo el con orgullo

Sí, pero no podrás tu solo- eso es lo que piensas tú mujer-dijo el con un evidente enojo

Pero vegeta, no podrás tu solo, por eso me e dado la libertad de llamar a algún detective de la otra brigada…-

QUE HAS HECHO QUE¡- interrumpió vegeta alzando el puño con orgullo

DIJE QUE E TRAIDO A ALGUIEN PARA QUE TE AYUDE SORDO- le respondió la pelirrubia

Mas te vale que sea una broma- le dijo el sentándose en una de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio de marron

Vegeta, te gustara, es una mujer- Y¡ que tiene que sea una mujer, puede ser un gay, un hombre, una lesbiana, lo que sea pero yo trabajo siempre solo, y lo are solo- dijo el dejando la carpeta en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos

ASH¡ VEGETA QUE TERCO ERES, TE TRAJE UNA DETECTIVE PARA QUE TE AYUDE, Y LO ARA Y NO TE PODRAS NEGAR, PORQUE ELLA YA ESTA AQUÍ- dijo ella parándose de la silla del escritorio

QUE TE APUESTO QUE ES UNA VIEJA TODA ARRUGADA QUE NO SABE NADA…-

Hola? Por aquí se encuentra la señorita marron kitasha- pregunto una joven de pelo negro que entro, y los dos detectives la quedaron mirando

Si, soy yo algún problema- pregunto marron, cruzándose de brazos

Es que yo soy la detective que mandaron para un caso especial, de la otra brigada- dijo la atractiva muchacha, dejando a una marron y vegeta sorprendido

Vaya, yo no te conocía, perdón por mi imprudencia, pensé que mandarían a alguien mas- le dijo marron a la pelinegra

Ah¡ no perdóneme usted por entrar en un momento inoportuno, si quiere me retiro, y luego la veo- dijo la muchacha muy educada

No, por nada que me interrumpes, toma asiento por favor,- gracias- dijo la pelinegra, caminando hacia la silla

Vegeta, sierra la boca, si no te van a entrar varias moscas baboso- dijo marron sentándose y entre serrando los ojos

QUE¡ QUE PASA- dijo vegeta saliendo de su transe

Siéntate- ok- dijo vegeta sentándose de inmediato

Bueno como te decía, yo voy a trabajar solo, y con nadie mas bakA- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Creo, que no trabajaras solo, estoy aquí para ayudarte- dijo la pelinegra

Como que si necesitara tu ayuda- le respondió vegeta, orgulloso

Continuara….

* * *

><p>les gusto? comenten para seguir mi fic, *¬*<p>

**firma: immachangeyourlife**


	2. Chapter 2

un capitulo nuevo lleno de intriga... si quieres saber mas leelo

Dragon Ball Z no es mio si no de Akira Toriyama, y Toei Animation

sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste el segundo capitulo

* * *

><p>Pues la necesitaras viejo orgulloso- dijo la pelinegra levantándose de su silla para encarar a un muy molesto vegeta<p>

Viejo, yo por favor no serás tu la vieja en este lugar- dijo parándose para encarar a la fastidiosa pelinegra

Pues claro que yo sería la vieja, porque se mas que tú- Aja¡ sabes más que yo cierto- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos

No lo sé, si eso está en duda aquí, yo podría resolver este caso sola- dijo ella mirando para otro lado

Mejor para mí que lo resuelvas sola, así podría yo trabajar so…-

YA BASTA, NO LLEVAN NI 5 MINUTOS DE CONOCERCE Y YA ESTAN PELIANDO, USTEDES TRABAJARAN JUNTOS LES GUSTE O NO-grito marron a los cuatro vientos parándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa

Está bien, cuál es tu nombre mujer?- pregunto vegeta mirando para otro lugar con pesadez, haciendo que la pelinegra rodara los ojos

Me llamo Milk y tú?-pregunto con pesadez mirándolo fijo a esos ojos negros como el ébano

Vegeta- dijo cortante mirando los ojos negros de la otra tan negros como la obsidiana, con su piel tan blanca como la nieve, pareciera que esos hermosos labios estuvieran hechos para esa hermosa escultura viva que tenía en frente del, perdido en sus ojos, puedo divisar como la mujer se sonrosaba, y sus mejillas se tornaban un rosado pálido, en esa tan hermosa cara que tenia aquella mujer…

Bueno con que caso van a empezar- pregunto la pelirrubia rompiendo la tensión de estos dos, haciendo que la muchacha mirara para otro lado

No lo sé, yo no he leído el informe- es mejor que no lo leas mujer, es muy contrapudocente- dijo vegeta sentándose de nuevo en la silla del otro lado del escritorio de marron

Toma, tienes que leerlo, no importa lo que diga vegeta, tomate tu tiempo si quieres- dijo marron entregándole la carpeta burdeos, y volviéndose a sentar, para volver a arreglarse

Gracias, señora marron- por favor no me digas señora, me siento vieja, dime solo marron, de cariño- dijo ella tomándose el pecho, con un cierto ego

Está bien marron- dijo milk y se sentó en la silla, y abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer, algo que de verdad era contrapudocente

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡- grito la pelinegra y soltó la carpeta de sus manos

Te lo dije, pero tú insististe- dijo el pelinegro con cierto orgullo

Pero qué demonios, le pasa a la gente de ahora¡- dijo ella al agacharse y volver a recoger la carpeta

Pues no se- que bueno que terminaste de leerlo- dijo marron entrando con una bebida en sus manos

Me dejo en shock ¡- dijo la pelinegra tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos, apoyando su codo en el mango del asiento

Bueno como van a empezar- pregunto la pelirrubia sentándose en su escritorio

Necesitamos, saber la ubicación de familiares de cada uno de las víctimas, para hacerle las preguntas debidas, y necesitamos saber cuál es el compromiso de la victima A-17…-

Te refieres a Akira diesisiete ese es su nombre real- interrumpió la mujer pelirrubia dejando de tomar su refresco

Si, como se llame, haga todo lo posible, para comunicarnos las ubicaciones de las victimas- dijo milk todavía en su posición

De inmediato- dijo marron y se paro y se fue de la oficina para buscar la información

Mujer, Cuando llegue iremos a sus hogares?-si, iremos y le aremos las preguntas, todavía es temprano- dijo la mujer mirando su reloj de mano, esta vestía, un polera blanca y con una chaqueta negra, y unos jeans que era algo apegado a sus hermosas piernas, la polera blanca no tenia mangas, y tenía un escote un poquito pronunciado…..

Listo ¡aquí están las ubicaciones de familiares, hijos y padres, lo que ustedes necesitan- dijo la rubia al entrar a la oficina, después de un incomodo silencio, entre ambos pelinegros

Bien, vegeta no vamos- está bien mujer- dijo vegeta con pesadez, apenas levantándose

Oooooooooooooooooo

En casa de los padre de **Arale Norimaki….**

TOC-TOC

Buenos días no es usted Mizuki Norimaki?- pregunto la pelinegra cuando una señora salió, era algo vieja, tenia marcas en su cara que la delataban, que había vivido una vida, muy larga

Si con ella, que ocurre?- pregunto la señora, que estaba tomada de la puerta

Usted es madre de Arale Normaki?- Si, con ella misma-dijo la mujer, con las voz algo a pagada -queremos hacerle unas preguntas- dijo vegeta, lo mas educado que pudo, dejando a una milk muy sorprendida

Claro, pasen- dijo la señora haciéndose a un lado, para que pasaran

Gracias, con su permiso- dijo milk, entrando a la pequeña, pero acogedora casita

Permiso- dijo vegeta entrando a la casa, y la mujer más adulta serró la puerta…

Siéntense, que se le ofrece?- dijo la señora yendo a la cocina, dejando a dos pelinegros sentados como niños pequeños

Nada, solo le venimos a hacer algunas preguntas, tome asiento para proceder- dijo la mujer de ojos color obsidiana

Ok- dijo la mujer y se sentó

Bueno, como usted sabe, su hija Arale Norimaki falleció- dijo milk

Si, si lo sé- dijo la señora con voz apagada

Usted sabe si es que su hija, los últimos días, andaba en algo extraño- pregunto vegeta

No, ella hacia su vida normal- dijo la señora

Esta segura?- pregunto milk

Pues, claro, como voy a estar en duda, si es mi hija- dijo la señora

Y la hija de Arale Norimaki, se encuentra?- pregunto milk

Si, quieren hablar con ella?- por favor- respondió milk y la señora de avanzada edad se paró de su asiento a buscar a la pequeña….

Hola señorita- dijo una pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años de edad- buenos días – dijo milk con simpatía

Mi abuelita me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo la niña y se sentó en el sillón

Claro- dijo la hermosa azabache- te queremos a hacer una preguntas niña- dijo vegeta de mala gana

Cuál es tu nombre preciosa- dijo la azabache ignorando lo que dijo vegeta- sakura norimaki- dijo la pequeña

Qué edad tienes?- 7- dijo la pequeña sakura

Y tú sabes que tu madre ya no está aquí?- pregunto vegeta los más comprensible que pudo

Si mi mami se fue, no volverá, ella murió- dijo la niña algo valiente, para una niña de su edad

Tu mami trabajaba?- pregunto la ojinegro- si mi mami trabajaba, de las 10 de la mañana hasta las 5- dijo la pequeña

En que trabajaba, linda?- pregunto milk- ella era un secretaria, trabajaba en un edificio gigaaaante- dijo la pequeña sakura

Y en las ultimas semanas antes de que… desapareciera, andaba en algo raro?- pregunto vegeta

No, llegaba a la misma hora, era muy linda conmigo, era cariñosa- dijo la pequeña a punto de ponerse a llorar

Ya tranquila pequeña- dijo milk, y se acerco a la pequeña y le acaricio la espalda en forma reconfortable

Es que mi mami ¡buaa¡- estallo en llanto la pequeña sakura abrazando a milk

Lo sé, se que se siente perder a alguien importante- dijo milk abrazando a la pequeña dejando a un vegeta algo sorprendido, bueno el nunca admitiría que estaba realmente sorprendido, y escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de milk, estaba muy atento a cada palabra que articulaba la azabache….

Te voy a contar algo- dijo la pelinegra secando las lagrimas de aquella pequeña pelilila-Si- dijo la pequeña para que continuara

Cuando yo tenía menos que tú, como uno años, no lo recuerdo muy bien también perdí a mi madre, pensé que era el fin del mundo, que no había solución, que de tanto llorar, se me secarían los ojos, llegue a pensar que podría revivir a mi madre de tanto llorar, mil y una veces quise que todo lo que pasaba, fuera solo un estúpido sueño, pero nunca fue así, luego de darme cuenta que no solo yo sufría, si no mi padre también sufría internamente, me di cuenta que realmente estaba siendo egoísta con el mundo, sobre todo con mi padre, así que trate de olvidar el dolor, pero jamás olvide a mi madre…- dijo la pelinegra, y vegeta pudo ver una lagrima traicionera, que siempre te deja algo tonto a los demás, pero a ella no le importaba

Usted cree?- pregunto la pequeña pelilila secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su poleron rosado

Si, tienes que seguir tu vida, no importa lo que te digan tú tienes que seguir tu vida- dijo milk secándose la lagrima traicionera que le resbalaba por su mejilla

Lo que se, señorita, es que mi madre había estado llamando a alguien, muy prepotentemente- dijo la pequeña

Tu sabes a quien?-pregunto vegeta- a una tal bulma briefs- dijo la pequeña- bulma?- pregunto milk- si- respondió la pequeña

Y tú sabes quién es ella?- pregunto vegeta- No, de verdad no se quien es ella- dijo la pequeña

Como dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto la pelinegra con cuaderno en mano con un lápiz- se llamaba bulma briefs- dijo la pequeña sakura

Bul…ma bri…efs- balbuceo milk mientras escribía en su cuaderno

Gracias de todas maneras tu ayuda- dijo el azabache parándose dejando a una milk muy extrañada, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, el no era de gracias ni nada

Gracias, y nuevamente no tienes nada más que decirnos?-pregunto milk guardando su pequeño cuadernito y lápiz

No, nada más, es lo único que recuerdo- dijo sakura

Gracias- dijo milk- de nada señorita….- milk- corto la pelinegra

Avísale a tu abuelita que nos vamos- dijo la pelinegra y se despidió de la pequeña sakura, que les había dado una pista de mil

Adiós, si le avisare- dijo la pequeña dejándolos en la puerta

Bye- dijo vegeta y entro al auto- chao linda- dijo milk y entro al auto también

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En casa de A-16….

Aloo¡- grito por tercera vez vegeta

No debe a ver nadie- dijo milk

No sé, creo que si hay alguien- dijo vegeta

Esperen¡- grito una fémina voz desde adentro

Vez, si había alguien- dijo milk

Hmp¡ sicótica- dijo vegeta

Hola- dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios saliendo de la casa, se notaba que era más joven, mucho más joven que la otra mujer

Usted es familiar de Amida diesiseis?- pregunto vegeta

Sí, porque algún problema?- pregunto la mujer con la voz algo apagada

Necesitamos hacerles una preguntas- dijo milk poniéndose la mano en la frente para tapar los fuertes rayos de sol que emanaban de aquella esfera llena de fuego y gases

Claro, pasen-dijo la mujer pelirrubia

Esta abierto?- pregunto vegeta- si, pasen- dijo ella, y vegeta y milk entraron rápidamente a la casa

Bueno, siéntense- dijo la pelirrubia- que se les ofrece?- nada- dijeron los dos pelinegros al unisonó

Bueno pregúntenme- dijo la pelirrubia sentándose al frente de los dos pelinegros

Usted que era de Amida diesiseis?- pregunto milk- soy su hermana-dijo la pelirrubia

Cuál es su nombre?- Akane diesiocho- dijo la mujer pelirrubia de melena- entonces usted seria A-18?-pregunto milk- si

Usted sabe que Amida diesiseis murió, cierto?- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos, ya que tiempo que no lo hacia

Si, se que se murió, el era una buena persona, el no merecía morir- dijo ella tomándose de los dos brazos

Usted lo vio en algo raro, antes de que muriera?- pregunto milk

No, el solo salía al trabajo, y de vez en cuando con sus amigos, bueno eran todos los fines de semana, pero no nada raro, porque la pregunta?- dijo a-18

Porque el mismo asesino mato a 2 personas más aparte de tu hermano- dijo vegeta con algo de orgullo

QUE¡? Entonces tienen que atrapar a ese sin vergüenza- dijo la pelirrubia cruzándose de brazos indignada

Lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos que usted nos diga algo, alguna pista no se- dijo milk desesperada

No, les juro que mi hermano no actuaba extraño- dijo akane diesiocho

Está bien, si sabe algo nos informa- dijo vegeta parándose de su lugar

Claro que les voy a informar- dijo la pelirrubia

Gracias por todo- dijo milk

No gracias a usted- dijo a-18

Está bien, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo milk y se fue a la siga de vegeta, y se fueron al auto, iban tranquilos, hasta que milk recibió una llamada…

-#ola milk#-#ah¡ goten como estas?#- pregunto milk dejando a un vegeta algo extrañado- #ehy¡ ma' porfa, no llegues tarde, me da miedo estar solo#-#obvio que voy a llegar temprano#-#enserio¡?#-#claro, como voy a dejar a mi bebe solo#-#ash¡ mama tu siempre tan así xD#-#Ya corta niñito#-#ya chao, no llegues tarde#-

Quien era?- pregunto vegeta algo celoso- goten, algún problema señor vegeta?- pregunto con sarcasmo

No, obvio, como se me iba a olvidar que las mujeres más bonitas de inferno, siempre estaban casadas- dijo vegeta sin dejar de mirar la carretera haciendo sonrojar a milk

No ¡estoy casada, soy madre soltera para tu información- dijo milk cruzándose de brazos mirando para otro lugar, todavía sonrojada

Ah? Perdón- dijo con sarcasmo vegeta, y sintió que ese pinchazo que sentía hace segundos se iba desvaneciendo

Tienes donde queda el ultimo?- pregunto milk evadiendo el tema- si es una avenida, no una calle, a lo mejor es donde trabaja la novia- dijo vegeta conduciendo el auto negro

Está bien, vamos para haya- dijo milk…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espera un cabaret?- pregunto milk mirando aquel antro del mal

No sabía que señoritas que se casaban trabajaban en cabarets- dijo vegeta mirando el lugar

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>les gusto, comenten *¬*<p>

**immachangeyourlife** empresa


	3. Chapter 3

hola¡, aquí traigo mi nuevo capitulo, tengo una duda, como primera vez escribiendo en esta pagina, como puedo responder los comentarios, o simplemente no puedo hacerlo?, y un aviso este fic. no es un bulmaXvegeta si no es mas bien un VegetaXmilk, para que lo tengan claro desde un principio bueno. y Agradezco los comentarios de A-18 y invitado.

Dragon Ball Z no es mio si no de Akira Toriyama, y Toei Animation

sin nada mas que decir, disfruten este cortito capitulo

* * *

><p>Porque? Porque la señorita tiene que trabajar aquí?- pregunto una muy incomprendida pelinegra<p>

Pues, de verdad mujer, no tengo idea- dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos

Bien, pasemos- dijo la azabache entrando a aquel antro del mal

Si tú dices- dijo el pelinegro y entro a la siga de la morena

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hola que se te ofrece guapo- dijo una mujer muy provocativa acercándose a vegeta y milk

Buscamos a la señorita briefs, ella se encuentra?- pregunto vegeta

Si, de inmediato la llamo guapo- dijo la peli verde dándole la espalda y caminando con sus anormales caderas dejando a una milk, muy extrañada, haciendo que se mire sus propias caderas

"_pffff, a lado de ella parezco una niña de 14 años_"- pensó la pelinegra

Y porque te miras tanto?- pregunto vegeta divertido- yo, pues por nada- dijo una muy sonrojada milk, ya que la había descubierto….

Aquí les traigo a la señorita "briefs"- dijo la peli verde apareciendo luego de cómo aproximadamente 15 minutos

Que se les ofrece?- pregunto la peli celeste- no nada, solo tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas, vulgar- dijo milk con cierto odio, y lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible

Bueno, vengan vamos a un mesa- dijo la peli celeste y dos pelinegros la siguieron a una de tantas mesas que estaban en aquel cabaret, ellos se sentaron, y hubo un silencio, hasta que la peli celeste hablo

Bueno de que quieren hablar conmigo, si quieren les puedo hacer una rebaja por el trió- dijo la peli celeste con ego sentándose de lado en la silla, dejando a dos pelinegros sonrojados por lo residen dicho

No, no queremos un trió, somos detectives, y le queremos hacer unas preguntas- dijo milk todavía sonrojada

Detectives¡?- pregunto algo alterada la peli celeste- si, detectives para que te sorprendes tanto, al menos que hayas echo algo ilegal- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Yo?¡ algo ilegal?¡ nunca, como dice eso oficial- dijo mas alterada- bueno prosigamos con las preguntas, usted es la prometida de Akira diesisiete?- pregunto milk olvidando el aterramiento de la otra mujer

Si, con la misma, pero él murió- dijo la señorita briefs- necesitamos su nombre- dijo vegeta sacando esta vez el su cuadernito pequeño

Me llamo Stela briefs- dijo la peli celeste- está segura que su nombre es ese?- pregunto milk cruzándose de brazos enarcando una ceja

Pues, claro que es mi verdadero nombre- dijo la supuesta Stela briefs- su carnet de identidad- pidió segura milk, estirando la mano, para que le entregue el carnet

Aquí esta- dijo ella buscando entre su bolso- tome- dijo pasándole el carnet de identidad

Veo que me mintió su nombre es bulma briefs, y tiene 20 años de edad y nació en Colombia- dijo milk mirando el carnet de identidad de aquella mujer

La verdad, no me gusta mi nombre, Stela briefs es mi nombre artístico- dijo la mujer arreglándose el cabello vanidosamente- está bien- dijo milk

Entonces, mujer tú eres prostituta?- pregunto vegeta descaradamente, asiendo que bulma abra los ojos como platos y entre abra la boca por lo sorprendida que estaba

Tú que te crees, para venir, llegar a este lugar y decirme prostituta- dijo bulma con el seño fruncido

La verdad es que no me interesa por lo que estés pasando, con tal que no seas ilegal- dijo vegeta- no soy ilegal, como tú dices- dijo aquella mujer de pelos celestinos

Bueno, a ti te suena el nombre Arale Norimaki?- pregunto la morena, asiendo que la otra enarque una ceja mirándola a ella- No, sinceramente no me suena- dijo la peli turquesa poniendo su mano en su pecho

Creo que hace una horas atrás hablamos personalmente con la hija de Arale, y dijo que la última semana antes de morir, estaba llamando desesperadamente a una tal Bulma Briefs- dijo vegeta- además, la niña dijo que tu también la estabas llamando, para algún negocio- dijo milk enarcando una ceja

Creo que eres bastante bonita, como para ser tan inteligente- dijo bulma con cierto deje de odio entre serrando los ojos

Responde ¡Responde mujer, Responde por tus actos¡- dijo agresivamente milk, parándose de aquella silla, para encarar a una peli celeste

Que te tengo que responder ¡que quieres saber, insisto yo no conozco a ninguna Arale Norimaki, es primera vez en mi vida que escucho un nombre así- dijo bulma encarando a aquella pelinegra

No me interesa, si es que es tu primera vez, escuchando ese nombre, solo dinos que clase de negocios, o contactos tenías con Arale ¡- dijo milk golpeando la mesa

Solo puedo decirles calle canon con avenida street walk, edificio 37, numero #364- dijo la peli celeste

Y que con eso?- pregunto vegeta- cuando lleguen a ya lo descubrirán- dijo bulma y se fue tomando su bolso

Ash¡ qué mujer¡- grito vegeta- bueno creo que se nos hiso tarde, mañana nos vemos para ir aquel departamento- dijo milk cruzándose de brazos

Si, lo mismo creo mujer- dijo vegeta y empezó a caminar, para cada uno irse a sus respectivos hogares- Pero espera ¡a qué hora¡- grito milk desde lo lejos

A un cuarto para las once- dijo vegeta y despareció de la vista de aquella hermosa pelinegra….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alo¡ hay alguien Goten¡?- dijo milk entrando a su casa, dejando las llaves encima de una mesa que había en su depto.

Estoy en el baño¡- grito Goten desde el baño

Que quieres comer Goten¡?- dijo milk yendo a la cocina- No se milk, hace lo que quieras- grito Goten desde el baño

Te estás bañando? O estas asiendo otra cosa- dijo milk sacándose su chaqueta, para luego sacar la sartén

Me estoy bañando ¬¬- dijo Goten- ya terminaste?- pregunto milk

Si, ya voy a salir milk¬¬- dijo Goten y salió justo del baño

Auhh¡ que se ve bonito, se parece mucho a aquel desgraciado de tu padre- dijo milk cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en la cocina

No le eches la culpa a bardock, además yo te considero una mama, porque tú me criaste desde pequeño- dijo Goten abrazando a milk

Aah¡ Goten estas todo mojado, sécate- dijo milk abrazando mas a Goten- como quieres que me seque si me estas apretando- dijo Goten asfixiado

Tu sabes que yo te amo Goten- dijo milk, y se agacho un poquito a la altura de Goten, porque tenía unos 11 años, y le beso su mejilla, asiendo que Goten se sonroje- ya vete a secar, y ve a ponerte la pijama- dijo milk volviendo a sus cosas

Está bien- dijo con pesadez el niño, y se fue a su cuarto….

Mmh¡ delicioso¡- dijo Goten mirando la sartén, que tenia carne, y había otra olla con fideos- te gusta la comida?- pregunto milk entrando a la cocina con su pijama, y con el pelo mojado

Pff¡ cómo no me va a gustar la comida milk- dijo Goten y se sentó en la silla de la mesa que había en aquel lugar

Está bien, quieres mucho, poquito, o nada?- pregunto milk sacando una cucharada para Goten- mucho¡- dijo Goten felizmente

Está bien, niñito comelón- dijo milk, entregándole el plato, y luego servirse uno ella- lo sé, lo sé- dijo empezando a comer

Milk puso su plato, y fue al refrigerador, a buscar bebida, y había limón soda y saco La bebida y la dejo en la mesa

Bueno a comer ¡- dijo milk y Goten y ella empezaron a comer, como si no hubiera un mañana

Para luego acostarse, porque a milk mañana le traería un día muy agitado…

Al momento en que milk se acostó, se le vino una imagen a la mente, era vegeta, porque en la cena y en el trayecto a casa, había mucho pensado en el, y con tan solo un día de conocerlo, eso le parecía raro, bastante raro, así que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, y se volvió a acostar, esperando el mañana renaciente, en inferno city….

* * *

><p>les gusto?, comenten *¬*<p>

firma: **immachangeyourlife**


	4. capitulo 4

hola¡ aquí vuelvo con mi fic, bueno respondiendo la pregunta de vegetaelmejor será un fic largo, y lleno de misterios, que se iran resolviendo, y poco a poco encontraran al asesino, no principalmente tengo a la pareja en todo el fic, bueno para aclarar un poco, la pareja solo será algo mas del fic, porque personalmente estoy mas metida en las cosas de misterios y en el 6 capitulo tendrá gore o como se escriba, porque me pondré en el lugar del asesino, bueno quiero agracerles todos sus comentarios, que me suben el animo a continuar, aunque algunos sean negativos, igual me alentan a seguir con el fic,

Dragon Ball Z no es mio si no de Akira Toriyama, y Toei Animation

sin nada mas que decir disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>era de mañana y una alarma despertaba a una pelinegra irritada…<p>

ash¡ porque no te apagas maldita cosa- dijo la pelinegra tratando de apagar su celular, hasta que lo agarro apago la alarma sonrió de la lado y por descuido el celular se le callo en la cara, e hiso que la pelinegra soltara un gruñido sensual, para cualquier hombre, pero a ella no le importaba se puso sus pantuflas de gatito y fue a despertar a goten…

TOC-TOC

Se puede?- pregunto la pelinegra- si milk, pasa- dijo la otra voz infantil del otro lado

Eh? Goten levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo milk sentándose en la cama del semi-Adolecente

Aha¡ pero milk son las siete recién, además ya estoy por salir- alego el pequeño pelinegro- goten, no seas así, agradece que solo te queda un día disfruta este día de jueves- dijo milk tratando de alentar a semi-Adolecente

Tú crees?- pregunto goten- claro¡ además a lo mejor hoy llego temprano y vamos al cine- dijo milk parándose de la cama y yendo a la cortina de la habitación del pequeño

No prometas nada ¬¬- acuso goten a su "mama"

Bueno, esa son cosas del un a lo mejor- dijo milk dándose la vuelta para ver al semi-Adolecente pelinegro

Bueno, lo que tu digas- dijo goten parándose de la cama y arrastrando las pantuflas con pesadez hasta el baño, asiendo que milk sonría de lado, por conseguir que se levante

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Y a qué hora te vas?- pregunto goten recogiendo una mitad de pan

A un cuarto para las once me parece- dijo milk enarcando una ceja en son de duda

A ok- dijo goten comiéndose el pan, goten vestía su camisa de escuela con dos botones abiertos y con sus pantalones negros, el iba a una escuela municipal, como todos los niños, y milk vestía unos jeans azules y una polera manga tres cuarto blanca

Y cuando empiezan las pruebas finales?- pregunto milk mojándose los labios con aquel café caliente

Creo que a fines de este mes o en el próximo- dijo goten tranquilamente- y te vas solo? O quieres que vaya a dejar yo- pregunto nuevamente aquella azabache hermosa

Si puedes, me vas a dejar tú- dijo goten- a entonces en ese caso apúrate y ve a lavarte los dientes- dijo milk mientras se paraba con su tasa hacia el lavadero, luego para recoger la de goten, ya que no estaba y se había ido a lavar los dientes, luego milk lavo la loza y se fue al baño a peinarse y a lavarse lo dientes, cuestión de todos los días obviamente, para luego encontrarse con Goten en el comedor….

Oye milk ¡- dijo Goten mirándola como manejaba el auto- que ocurre?- tú… tu me quieres?- pregunto infantilmente el pequeño, asiendo que milk parara el auto, ya que estaba El semáforo estaba en rojo

Goten…- tomo un suspiro y una pausa- Goten..yo te amo, eres la única razón por el cual yo sigo viva, tu sabes que para mi eres muy importante, y que mandaría todo al carajo solo por verte feliz- dijo la morena mirando al semi-Adolecente que le tenía una cálida sonrisa

Gracias- dijo goten y se sonroso y miro el camino, y justo se puso en verde el semáforo para continuar su recorrido- y a qué hora sales hoy del liceo?- pregunto milk mirando el camino- a la misma hora de siempre a la tres y media- dijo Goten

Amhs ¡ ehy creo que el caballero que no se cuantito se llamaba el era tu profesor?- pregunto milk mirando el camino manejando- si, te refieres al profe Goku?- pregunto goten enarcando una ceja, haciendo que milk se sonroje por el nombre de aquel profesor

Sss si eso creo- titubeo milk sonrojada- que acaso quieres hablar con él?- dijo goten pícaramente enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

Eeh.. n no no no yo no… nada olvídalo- se resigno la pelinegra- no enserio si lo quieres ver mañana hay reunión asique si lo deseas mañana lo puedes ver- dijo sinceramente Goten

Es que el era mi amigo, cuando era pequeña, entonces creo que es hora de hablar con él, además creo que ni se acuerda de mi, el fue mi primer amor- dijo milk sonrojándose a cada palabra que salía por sus rosados labios

Que cursi, tu primer amor, que acaso quieres que vuelvan a recibir los momentos de pequeños?- pregunto goten desasiéndose de su cruce de brazos

Yo.. Yo creo- dijo milk sonrojada- a ok- dijo goten y se relajo, esperando que llegaran al liceo…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aah¡ mujer ahora que quieres- dijo un pelinegro entrando a la oficina de una rubia

Como que¡ qué quieres- se defendió la pelirrubia

Solo responde, me hiciste llegar más temprano de lo que tenía planeado llegar- dijo el pelinegro serio cruzándose de brazos

Solo necesito las pistas que te dieron, o por lo menos dímelas- dijo marron indignada abriendo los ojos

No, no tienes porque saberlo mujer, es confidencial- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón que estaba en esa oficina

Pensé que eras mejor tío- dijo marron cruzándose de brazos

Porque?- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando una ceja- y tu prima o hermana, no sé que era tuyo- dijo marron enojada ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que vegeta haga una mueca de desagrado

Mujer, es mi hermana, y para eso esta launch- dijo vegeta entre serrando los ojos

Quien es launch?¡- exigió saber la pelirrubia indignada

Pues quien más ¡es obvio que es la niñera personal de la otra enana- dijo vegeta indignado- además, no vive conmigo, vive con su mama- dijo vegeta- ok perdóname por mi escena de ce…-

Llegue ¡- dijo jadeando una pelinegra que acababa de llegar- a milk¡ llegaste, agradece que vegeta estaba aquí- dijo marron parándose de su asiento

Si creo que por mi está bien- dijo la pelinegra y se sentó en una silla

Y adonde andabas?- pregunto marron yendo a una pequeña mesita que tenía una bebida

Andaba con goten, mi hijo, bueno mi hijastro, lo lleve a la escuela- toma ¡- le entrego la bebida a milk

Tu hijastro? Te casaste con alguien y te dejo el hijo?- pregunto marron enarcando una ceja en son de pregunta, haciendo que vegeta la mire raro- no, no me e casado con nadie, es solo que yo cuido a ese pequeño desde que era un bebe, porque su padre era un imbécil que andaba en las drogas- dijo milk seria tratando de no enojarse, porque de Verdad odiaba hablar de bardock

Lo siento de verdad, no debí a ver preguntado eso- dijo marron con la vista gacha- no, no te preocupes, de verdad no me siento mal-dijo milk poniendo su mano en la cara

A bueno, acuérdense que tienen que seguir en su caso, esto todavía no termina- dijo marron seria

Si, como sea mujer, nosotros tenemos que ir a ver un departamento, ah y avisale a la tal bulma briefs que la queremos aquí a las 6:30 pm- dijo vegeta y se paro para irse a siga de milk….

oooooooooooooooooooo

Una pregunta, para que quieres a bulma?- pregunto milk enarcando una ceja

la necesitamos, esa mujer sabe demasiadas cosas, y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de decirlas- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos

No creo, que sepa más de lo del departamento- dijo milk

Mujer, tu confía en mí- dijo vegeta relajado

Y tienes la dirección?- pregunto milk mirando el sol con una mano en su frente para taparse

Creo que sí, espera mujer- dijo vegeta y metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un papelito que decía la dirección

Es en calle canon con avenida street walk numero #364- dijo vegeta y le paso el papel a aquella hermosa pelinegra

Mmh¡ se donde queda¡- dijo milk y se apresuro en ir dejando a un vegeta extrañado….

Ooooooooooooo

TOC-TOC

Alo¡- grito milk por segunda vez ya que no habrían la puerta- alo¡- volvió a decir

Ya boy¡- grito una voz masculina del otro lado, abriendo la puerta de paso

Que quieren?- pregunto el muchacho pelilila con cabellos largos, no tantos pero eran largos mirando a los dos detectives

Como se llama?- pregunto milk algo desconfiada- Mirai trunks¡ algún problema- dijo el muchacho esquivo

Usted es el dueño de esta propiedad?- pregunto ahora vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Si, porque?- pregunto el muchacho que no hacia nada mas que mirar a la pelinegra de arriba abajo, como inspeccionándola con la mirada

Usted conoce a bulma briefs?¡- pregunto un vegeta celoso, ya que el muchacho pelilila estaba mirando mucho a milk y casi se la comía con la mirada

Bulma briefs?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

Si, bulma briefs, ella dijo que teníamos que venir aquí, si queríamos saber más- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

Saber más de que?- pregunto el muchacho confundido

Usted sabe que en estos días ha habido crímenes horribles, realmente escalofriantes, si usted no nos contesta las preguntas lo tomaríamos como un sospechoso mas en este lugar- dijo la pelinegra algo agresiva

De qué clase de preguntas?- pregunto

Mirai usted debe saber algo, no se algo de contravandismo, porque la señorita bulma, estaba muy desesperada al saber que nosotros éramos **detectives-** dijo milk y recargo la palabra detectives, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba el muchacho

Si quieren saber, yo no tengo nada que ver con las drogas ni nada por el estilo, yo solo cuido el lugar, porque mi tío personalmente me lo pidió- dijo mirai trunks algo esquivo y aliviado

Drogas? Que haría Arale Norimaki con drogas? Y bulma- se cuestiono vegeta frunciendo el seño

Drogas? Díganos la verdad trunks- le dijo milk al pelilila

No tengo nada más que decirles, además bulma briefs es solo una personilla más que trabaja con mi tío, además el viejo ni me interesa, es un viejo sucio y pedófilo- aclaro mirai cruzándose de brazos

Tu tío, es el que manda la batuta?- pregunto milk con desespero

Sí, yo creo pero ese viejo sucio deberían meterlo a la cárcel- dijo mirai algo enojado

Bueno, gracias mirai, lo contactaremos si queremos más cosas, usted iría a un tribunal a acusar a su tío?- pregunto milk ladeando la cabeza- si, yo iría a demandar a ese viejo sucio, por cualquier cosa cuenten conmigo- dijo trunks y serró la puerta, dejando a dos pelinegros con más dudas…

Volveremos a la oficina, y bulma no podrá escaparse- dijo milk golpeándose la palma de su mano con su puño

Si, tienes razón mujer, esa mujerzuela nos debe responder muchas preguntas- dijo vegeta manejando el automóvil

Mujer, es verdad lo del pequeño?- pregunto vegeta desviando el tema

Qué pequeño?- pregunto milk mirando a vegeta mientras que este tenía la mirada fija en el camino- con el pequeño goten, tu hijastro- dijo vegeta manejando, haciendo que la pelinegra enarque una ceja

Bueno, si es verdad, ese pequeño necesitaba amor, y yo también, te acuerdas de la historia que conté ayer, bueno yo necesitaba amor, y que más amor de un pequeño, que estaba botado y con toda una vida por delante- dijo milk comprensiva

Sí, creo que tienes razón mujer- dijo vegeta mirando el camino de regreso a la brigada….

Continuara….

* * *

><p>les gusto? reviews porfavor y díganme que puedo cambiarle al fic *¬*<p>

firma:**immachangeyourlife**


	5. Chapter 5 parte 1

hola¡ como an estado? me encantan sus comentarios, me dejan con mucho animo me dejan sin habla snif¡snif¡ espero que les guste el capitulo 5 primera parte, por que en la segunda parte saldrá el sensual profesor Goku que tiene a todas las mamas del liceo locas xD y a las niñas también jeje, bueno el próximo capitulo será punto de vista de Goten y de Milk dejaremos de lado un poquito a vegeta hasta el próximo capitulo que vendrá con todo perdón por spoilear xD pero es inevitable

Dragon Ball Z no es mio, si no de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation

sin nada mas que decir, disfruten este capitulo, y pronto subiré la parte 2

* * *

><p>Que quieren ahora?¡- pregunto una indignada peli celeste cruzada de brazos y cruzada de piernas en la silla de la oficina de interrogación<p>

De verías tenernos respeto mujer ¡- dijo el pelinegro indignado sentándose en la silla de oficina

Y ¡ porque?- pregunto la peli celeste enojada, moviendo su pierna derecha desesperadamente

SEÑORITA ¡o si es que se merece ese definimiento, porque mire usted que no es muy buena mujer que digamos, no es más que una vulgar¡- encaro una pelinegra indignada cruzándose de brazos

No todo el mundo consigue la buena vida- dijo la ojiceleste en la misma posición anterior

Pero hay muchos trabajos más en inferno city- dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de ella

No me interesa en lo mas mínimo su opinión señorita ox- dijo la peli celeste con un cierto de ego

Y a mí no me interesa en lo mas mínimo en lo que usted trabaje, solo son preguntas y quiero que esta vez, no conteste estupideces porque mire bien que no tengo mucho tiempo para usted- dijo la pelinegra enojada, mirando para otro lugar con orgullo

SUS preguntas por favor¡- insistió la peli celeste enojada

Está bien- suspiro la pelinegra

Cuál era el motivo de la ubicación que nos dio ayer?- pregunto el pelinegro algo sorprendido por la reciente pelea de su compañera con la peli celeste

Solo es el lugar en donde trabaje, bueno era su ex ubicación, porque realmente ahora no hay nadie según yo, pero si estaba un joven muy apuesto que me encantaba saludar, si lo vuelven a ver díganles que me comunique- dijo muy coquetamente la peli celeste arreglándose el escote de su diminuto vestido

El joven peli lila que estuvo mirando a milk todo el tiempo?¡- pregunto con celos el pelinegro

Lindo, no?-pregunto la ojiceleste mirando a milk

Para nada- agacho la cabeza sonrojada

Bueno ¡y que más tiene que decirnos¡- insistió el pelinegro con celos, celos? Si, nuestro querido amigo pelinegro sentía celos por su compañera de trabajo

Hay el que manda es un viejo decrepito, yo solo trabajo para el hijo pero podría decirles que andan metidos en un asunto peligroso- dijo la peli celeste relajada

De qué tipo de peligro?- pregunto el pelinegro

Mira vegeta, tipo contrabando, de drogas, pero te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese asunto, o solo se rumorea no es realidad creo..- dijo la peli celeste un poco preocupada

Contrabando de drogas?- pregunto milk tomándose el mentón con su delicada mano blanca

Pero por favor ¡no le digan a nadie… que yo se los dije si quieren les puedo ayudar… pero si prometen mantenerme a salvo- se arrodillo en frente de la pelinegra con lagrimas en sus ojos celestinos

Está bien señorita bulma, yo le ayudare y la mantendré a salvo- dijo milk mirando sus cristalinos y desesperados ojos lápiz lazuli

G-gracias- dijo bulma parándose un poquito, para luego abrazar sorpresivamente a una pelinegra, que la dejo anonadada

D-de de nada- titubeo la pelinegra- Árale Norimaki era muy amiga mía, tenia planeado irse de la casa de sus padres, por eso se contacto conmigo insistentemente, ella quería que yo me saliera de ese rubro, quería que tuviera una buena vida, pero de un día para otro la mujer de pelos morados estaba muerta- dijo bulma recordando…

-flash Back-

Llamada telefónica 10:20 PM

#Bulma ¡#- exclamo una mujer del otro lado de la línea

#Arale, que te pasa?#- pregunto la mujer de pelos celestes

#estoy tan emocionada ¡#- dijo la mujer de pelos morados

#Porque?#- pregunto bulma extrañada acomodándose en su cama

#Como que porque?#- pregunto la otra mujer con su especial carácter

#Nos iremos, tengo la casa vista, y mañana nos iremos, así que yo iré a celebrar, quieres venir conmigo bulma?#- pregunto amistosamente la otra mujer

#perdóname amiga, no puedo, estoy muy cansada, anoche estuve trabajando y no de lo que tú piensas, fui mesera, y ser mesera es muy difícil, me duelen los pies de una manera, perdón#- dijo bulma con la voz cansada

#ya, te perdono, te entiendo, pero júrame que cuando tengamos nuestra casa te buscaras un nuevo trabajo#- insistió la peli morada

#jeje¡ si amiga te lo juro por mi mama que encontrare un nuevo trabajo#- dijo bulma nostálgica

#ya chao amiga te dejo, nos vemos mañana bye#- dijo la peli morada despidiéndose animadamente

#bye nos vemos…#- dijo bulma y sonrió de lado, para luego apagar el telefono

- Acabar con el flash Back-

Y lo último fue una llamada y al otro día a las 7 de la mañana me llaman que la señorita Arale Norimaki esta… MUERTA- grito la peli celeste y exploto en llanto, llorando en el regazo de la pelinegra, con un pelinegro que anoto casa palabra que dijo la peli celeste chillona

Lo siento, por la muerte- agacho la vista la pelinegra, mientras la otra mujer seguía llorando

Tú crees? Que el jefe de donde trabajas tenga que ver en algo?- pregunto un muy sorprendido vegeta enarcando una ceja

No lo sé, la verdad él nunca supo que tenia planeado dejar el trabajo, y además no hay ningún motivo- dijo bulma cobrando compostura, para luego sentarse en la silla y secarse las lagrimas

No se vegeta, yo creo que no tiene nada que ver- dijo la pelinegra secándose una lagrima traicionera que le caía por su mejilla rosada naturalmente la tenia de ese color

Eso es lo que más se- dijo la peli celeste inocentemente

Y tu sabias que 2 personas más murieron?- pregunto vegeta cruzándose de brazos

No, lamentablemente no, así que si lo atrapan a la acecino llámenme para tirarle un buen pollo en la cara, les juro que acumulare tanta saliva que en la cara le quedara de por vida ese pollo, es un tipajo o una tipaja muy mala, y no tiene sentimientos- dijo bulma enojada frunciendo el seño

O será por venganza?- deducido la pelinegra, levantando una ceja

O lo más probable, pero porque? Esa es la pregunta- dijo bulma levantándose de hombros

Si mañana me necesitan, solo comuníquenme y les juro que les ayudare en cualquier cosa- dijo bulma seria, algo que sorprendió a los dos morenos

Cuenta con nosotros que te comunicaremos- dijo milk asiendo que la otra mujer asienta con la cabeza

Bueno, con su permiso me voy, tengo que llegar a mi casa, y hacer aseo ustedes saben- dijo bulma parándose y arreglándose su diminuto vestido

Puedes irte, de todas maneras gracias por tu ayuda- dijo la pelinegra parándose para estrecharle la mano

G-gracias y tu cuida a tu novia y no hagan cosas raras- dijo pícaramente la peli celeste refiriéndose a vegeta y a milk, dejando a estos dos sonrojados

Bueno adiós- dijo milk- chao- se despidió bulma con la mano y serró la puerta y desapareció

No tenemos nada que hacer, así que chao vegeta, que pases bien tu fin de semana, o si nos vemos antes- dijo milk y agarro su bolso y se disponía a salir pero una mano la detuvo

Adiós, milk, tengo una pregunta?- dijo el pelinegro mirando los rosados labios de la pelinegra, sonrosándose

Cual?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando su cara- te gustaría salir algún día de estos¡- dijo vegeta rápidamente cerrando los ojos

Claro ¡ y cuando seria?- pregunto milk sorprendiéndose por el acto de vegeta

El sábado te parece?- pregunto vegeta

Claro ¡si es que no hay ningún problema, podre ir- dijo milk y se despidió con un beso en la cara a vegeta y se fue, dejando al pelinegro sonrojado…

OooOOOooo

Goten¡ volví- grito una pelinegra tirando su bolso al sillón

Mijsk volsdjste¡- dijo un pequeño pelinegro entrando al living con la boca llena de helado

Goten ¡que te dije de hablar cuando tienes la boca llena- dijo la pelinegra sacándose los zapatos, goten trago el helado y hablo

Milk, volviste¡- repitió con ironía el pelinegro

Que simpático- le devolvió la ironía al pequeño

Volviste temprano algo raro de ti- dijo goten y luego se sentó en el sillón

Si, termine temprano porque no había nada más que hacer-dijo ella echándose en el sillón

Tu promesa- dijo goten cruzándose de brazos- que promesa?¡- pregunto milk enarcando una ceja

De que me llevarías al cine ¡- reclamo goten frunciendo el seño

A deberás- le respondió la pelinegra tranquilamente

Quiero ver una de terror- continuo goten con los brazos cruzados

De terror?- pregunto milk parándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina

Sip, hay varias de terror, y hay una que es muy buena- dijo goten felizmente

Cual?- pregunto la pelinegra desde la cocina que se servía un vaso de bebida cola

Grave encuentros en español- dijo goten- bueno por mi está bien, con tal de que no te de miedo y te arrepientas en medio de la película- dijo milk que venía caminando hacia el living

Te juro por mi mama, de que no me voy a asustar- dijo goten en son de plegaria

Si, está bien- afirmo insegura la azabache

Enserio¡ wau que buena eres- grito goten y abrazo fuertemente a milk dejándola casi sin respiración- ya pero no te pases- dijo milk y lo separo un poquito de ella

Me encontré con bardock- dijo goten mirando la cara de la hermosa pelinegra, que todavía seguían abrazados

Con bardock¡ con ese infeliz y que te dijo¡- reclamo la pelinegra con sus ojos llenos de furia

Nada, solo dijo que se había rehabilitado, y que ahora estaba trabajando en una empresa, no me acuerdo su nombre, pero dijo que ganaba buen sueldo, y dijo que quería verme alguno de estos días y que me recompensaría todos los años que me hiso falta y luego me compro un helado y hablamos en la plaza cerca del liceo- dijo goten tranquilamente

Ja ¡que irónico no?, recuperar los años perdidos quería¡- dijo milk con enfado, ira, fastidio, odio y cinismo

No hace falta de que lo sermones, yo lo entiendo a lo mejor ahora es una buena persona, hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a una persona para que cambie, pero que cambie para bien- dijo goten abrazando mas a milk, asiendo que esta suspire con pesadez

Está bien, si tú dices, pero tiene que venir él a hablar conmigo- dijo la morena en reproche

Enserio¡- si, ahora anda a buscar tu chaleco, que nos vamos al cine- dijo milk y le beso la frente

Gracias- dijo goten y se fue corriendo a su pieza, dejando a una milk pegada en sus pensamientos, hasta que se despego de sus pensamientos y se puso sus zapatos nuevamente

Listo- dijo goten entrando al living- entonces, vámonos¡- dijo milk y agarro las llaves y abrió la puerta, el primero en salir fue goten y luego ella, serrando la puerta con llave…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>les gusto? comenten *¬*<p>

firma: **immachangeyourlife.**


	6. capitulo 5 parte 2

Gracias¡ Gracias y mil gracias por sus tan tierniwis y adorables comentarios me alentan a continuar mi historia, se que me tarde mucho en la segunda parte pero tuve contra tiempos y como mi madre es loca y espotanea dijo vamos a la playa, y al otro dia fuimos tenia planiado subirlo el viernes pero como fuimos de vacaciones no tuve tiempo asi que sin mas preámbulos aquí esta la segunda parte tan esperada¡ gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, y si quieren darme ideas no se cualquier cositians ustedes me hablan, ok gracias de nuevo, y nos estaremos leyendo en el capitulo 6

Dragon Ball z no es mio, si no de Akira Toriyama, y Toei Animation

si nada mas que decirte, disfrutalo¡...

* * *

><p>Era de mañana y una alarma sonaba, la pelinegra apago su celular, y se estiro, y se dio cuenta de que goten estaba durmiendo al lado de ella, le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello<p>

Mmh? Milk- pregunto el pequeño entre abriendo un ojo

Goten, despierta que tienes que ir al liceo- dijo milk siendo descubierta por el pequeño pelinegro

Aa si¡- se estiro goten y se destapo, se levanto de la cama y se fue a su pieza

Mmh¡ qué fácil fue despertarlo- se extraño la azabache, levantándose de la cama, y se fue a la ducha, se dio un baño corto, y salió de la ducha, se puso unos shorts, ya que a las 7 de la mañana había sol, y una polera manga corta amarilla pastel, sus shorts tenían dos correítas que caían del short, y se puso unas zapatillas y tenía el pelo mojado, así que se lo dejo suelto.

Milk¡ acuérdate por favor, que hoy día hay reunión en el liceo por favor- le suplico goten que estaba sentado en la silla de la pequeña mesa

Si, si tengo eso presente, hoy día voy a ir donde mi papa y te voy a buscar y nos devolvemos a la casa y luego voy a la reunión- dijo la morena dejándole la leche a su "hijo" para luego sentarse ella con un té en mano

A esta bien, por mi está bien- dijo goten y agarro un pan y empezó a comer

Bueno, y el profesor Goku?- pregunto milk totalmente sonrojada

A si, el pues es el- dijo goten tranquilamente- lo que me extraña es que tiene un pelo, que se parece demasiado a bardock, no como el mío el mío es hacia arriba- dijo goten, que tenía el pelo como en dragon ball gt

Es raro, yo lo recuerdo, que tenía el mismo pelo de siempre y lo sigue teniendo- dijo milk sonrojada

Bueno, entonces si vas a la reunión te lo encontraras- le reclamo comiéndose un pan

Sí, eso creo, además mañana a lo mejor voy a salir- y se mojo los labios con té la morena

Y adónde vas mañana- pregunto extrañado el pequeño goten

Voy a salir con un amigo, nada personal- dijo despreocupada- eso de "amigo" me suena un poquito mal dicho- le reclamo goten a la morena

A ya¡ es un compañero de trabajo, y nada mas- dijo la joven pelinegra comiendo un pedazo de pan

Esta bien, entonces me vas a dejar tu?- pregunto goten despreocupado- si, eso creo- confirmo la morena

Entonces con permiso mío, me levanto jeje¡- y se levanto y camino hacia el pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de la hermosa y bella pelinegra, asiéndola sacar un suspiro por acordarle su niñez, que la vivió sola con su padre, pero llego Goku y la salvo de ese infierno y pareciera que el ni se acordara de su existencia, o a lo mejor si pero quería hacerse el indiferente, tanto había cambiado? Para que no le recordase, a lo mejor el era un engreído o simplemente le tenía miedo, No, No Goku no es así, el es una buena persona, o eso demostró ser con ella, así que Milk se levanto de la mesa recogió los platos y los lavo, luego de eso ella fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y echarse un poquito de brillo, casi nada ella era hermosa con o sin estar maquillada, salió del baño y se encontró con goten, agarro su bolso y se fueron…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goten? Tu profesor cómo es?- pregunto chi-chi, que así le decían las personas de cariño

Es buena persona, a veces algo ingenuo para su edad, si no lo conociera bien, parecería un idiota- le respondió mirando el paisaje por su ventana

_°-Sigue siendo el mismo, jeje ojalas que siga lindo y bien estructurada su figura como era antes, ojala que sea el mismo chico atractivo y sexy…Pero Milk que cosas piensas, no será mejor olvidarme del asunto, no puedo tener estas fechorías…-°_

Que tanto piensas chi?- pregunto goten, ya que Milk se había quedado pegada

Ah?- pregunto saliendo en si- que tanto piensas chi?¡- le repitió nuevamente el joven goten

Nada, porque?- pregunto Milk sonrojada- pues no se, de que te quedes pegada y hundida en tus pensamientos por minutos, no es normal- dijo goten algo serio

Ash ¡goten no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo la pelinegra relajada

Está bien, te creeré- agacho la vista el muchacho

Gracias- susurro milk, y siguió el camino hasta que llegaron al liceo de goten, los dos se bajaron del auto…

Bueno goten, aquí te dejo, nos vemos en la tarde pechocho- le agarro las mejillas como niño pequeño

Bueno chi, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo goten algo sonrojado- bueno adiós goten, pórtate bien- y le beso la frente

Adiós chi¡- levanto la mano en son de despedida- adiós pequeño¡- y emprendió el camino en su auto, ya que la montaña flypan estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad…

**Godos Punto De Vista.**

Estaba muy acostumbrado a esas despedidas, pero algo me pareció raro, primera vez que me sonrojo por una despedida así, seré que estoy creciendo?, va tonterías

Hola goten ¡-me saludo una niña de pelos azules como el océano

Hola bra- le respondí sin ánimos

Qué te pasa? Te sientes bien?- pregunto bra, a veces era muy metiche y no me convenía hacerme muy amigo de ella

No, me encuentro de maravilla- dije irónico entre serrando los ojos

Goten hermano¡- me dijo mi mejor amigo, desde que era pequeño era mi mejor amigo

Hola seiya ¡- le respondí a mi amigo de cabellos cafés

Corre¡ corre¡ corre¡ corre perra¡- grito una semi-Adolecente de cabellos verdes mientras la otra pelirroja se escapaba

Hola goten- me saludo tomando aire afirmándose de sus rodillas

Kivila, porque espantas a la gente- le reprocho bra, de veras tenía razón, era muy copuchenta

La muy sucia… me robo… mi lápiz nuevo¡- hablo entre cortado kivila la peli verde

Y que tiene es solo un lápiz- dijo seiya mirando a kivila con cara de "que mierda me importa"

Goten ¡- me hablo kivila luego de media hora tomando aire- que quieres- le respondí indiferente metiendo mis libros al casillero

Juguemos con la mata mandriles- me hablo infantilmente asiendo que yo me de la vuelta y ladee la cabeza

Hablas de las espicas batallas con las mata mandriles?- pregunte extrañado

Sí, pero antes vamos a clases- dijo ella corriendo como niña

Está bien ¡ vamos seiya?- pregunte yo mirando a mi amigo

Claro ¡- me respondió de inmediato, creo que estaba en un transe o por el estilo…

Oooooooooooooooo

Nos toca con el profesor Goku- dijo coquetamente la mas puta de la clase

Ay¡ no me digas, el es tan lindo¡- le dijo su puta amiga, me tienen aburrido todo el dio hablan de los niños y profesores lindos

No deberías pensar que el tiene 26 y tu solo 14?- pregunto kivila, kivila si que era diferente, por eso era mi mejor amiga

No crees, que deberías juntarte con niñas machito- le respondió la más puta de la clase, mirándola con indiferencia, me dio una rabia entera

Cállate ¡- hablo mi amiga y escondió su cabeza en la mesa, parece que estaba llorando, otra vez a consolarla, así que me pare y fui a su puesto, y me senté al lado de ella, dándole la espalda a las mas putas de la clase

Kivila…- susurre tocándole el hombro, y las dos mujeres que estaban detrás de mi se fueron, lo que alcance a escuchar fue algo de mí, eso fue raro

Que quieres?¡- me pregunto irritada corriendo el hombro, para luego soltar un sollozo

Solo quiero que te sientas bien¡- me enoje y me cruce de brazos, era difícil hablar con ella

Lo siento… es que tu no sabes que es¡ que te traten así- hablo y levanto su cara, y le corrían las lagrimas

No les tomes interés, encuentro que tu eres genial como eres- dije sin pensar mis palabras, porque se sonrojo abruptamente, parece que había dicho algo mal

Tú crees?- susurro ella todavía sonrojada, insisto algo dije mal- si, eres lo más genial y además tienes a bra, ella también es genial- dije con felicidad, pero ella se lo tomo mal, ash¡ mujeres quien las entiende

De nuevo¡ a sabes que mas me voy- y se fue, porque tienen que reaccionar así, las mujeres sí que son difíciles de convencer, y hablar, no tenia más remedio que quedarme ahí solo, pero no duro por mucho ya que tocaron para entrar

TIN TIN-

Putas campanas las odio, odio ir al colegio, debería tener un profesor en casa, así dormiría todo el día, y el viejo vendría en las tardes a hacerme clases, no tuve más remedio que devolverme a mi asiento, ya que todos habían entrado inclusive kivila y la pelirroja y la peli azul, la puta, me cae mal, para finalmente ver a un profesor con cabellos alborotados, sacando un suspiro de todas y yo solo rodee los ojos

Buenos días alumnos- hablo el profesor Goku, haciendo que todas den un suspiro, me dan asco, de hay en adelante la clase empezó normal, hasta que el pelinegro salió del tema de la clase ya que había terminado y ahora solo teníamos que escribir, pero que flojera.

No han visto las noticias- pregunto Goku, asiendo que todos lo miremos extrañados

De que había un acecino, y todavía no se resuelve el caso, para que les digan a sus familiares y eso- dijo el, yo enarque una ceja, será ese el caso en cual chi este trabajando, en realidad no tengo idea, solo sabia una cosa, nunca debes dejar la puerta abierta cuando chi no está, pueden ocurrir cosas extrañas, así que volví a mi cuaderno para seguir estudiando, pero el asunto me estaba rodeando la cabeza…

**Finaliza El Punto De Vista.**

**Punto De Vista leche.**

Dejar a goten era muy divertido, así que fui al auto y me subí, era mi día libre y tenia prohibido legalmente pensar en mi trabajo, así que me relaje y encendí el auto, para mi suerte estaban dando mi canción favorita, le subí el volumen y partí el auto, para ver a mi padre, hace semanas que no lo iba a ver y eso me tenia mal y muy culpable, así que. Que mejor que ir a ver a mi padre en mi día libre, luego tendría que ir a buscar a goten, claro está, pero eso no me interesaba, me agradaba estar con ese chiquillo que parecía mi propio hijo, lo había cuidado tanto, que ahora me sentía realmente orgullosa de adonde había llegado.

Poco quedaba para llegar a mi casa, bueno así le decía yo porque era mi antigua casa, y cada vez que iba mi padre no dudaba en decirme que su casa era mi casa, llegue a la casa de mi padre, que estaba en una casa enorme, para mi casi parecía castillo, estacione mi auto afuera, y me atendió una mujer. Era bastante común ver mujeres aquí, puesto que mi padre tenía sirvientas por así decirlo…

Buenos días señorita Milk- hablo la mujer de peli lila

Buenos días señora Xila, como se encuentra- pregunte cordialmente

Bien, tanto tiempo sin verle mijita- y me acaricio la cara, era así ella era mi segunda madre, llevaba tanto tiempo en mi casa, que era una más de la familia

Quiere ver a su padre?- pregunto guiándome del brazo- si lo necesito ver- agache la vista, pero Xila se dio cuenta y paró en seco- señorita…-ella susurro y tomo un respiro- su padre la extraña mucho, y tiene algo que decirle- me empezó a preocupar, como que tenía algo que decirme, el no era de guardarse las cosas, ni nada por el estilo, así que me preocupe y bastante

Entra, allí está tu padre- me señalo el jardín, camine a paso lento y pausado, hasta que llegue cerca de el- chi?¡- grito de alegría

Pa...- no pude continuar ya que unos brazos me estaban abrazando, decidí abrazarlo también, después de todo hace tiempo que no lo veía

Chi¡ cómo has estado?¡- pregunto mientras me empujaba a sentarme, y yo no tuve otra opción que sentarme- bien- susurre- como ha estado Goten debe de estar grande ese niño- y se sentó también al frente mío- como has ido en el trabajo?¡, tienes novio ya?¡- pregunto enarcando una ceja, y esa pregunta me hiso sonrojar, pero por algún motivo la imagen de vegeta se me cruzo en la mente, debo de estar loca, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, pero la imagen seguía allí, su forma de ser, su cabello desafiante a la gravedad, no lo sé algo de él me atraía, su masculinidad?, no lo sé, su sensualidad?, tampoco la ha demostrado…PERO CHI¡QUE COSAS PIENSAS ESO NO ES DE MUJER DESENTE¡…

Bien, todavía en el caso y No, no tengo novio- respondí antes de que mis mentes se pusieran en una guerra y respondiera algo que no quisiera, y demás de seguro me dejaría en vergüenza

No veo el motivo por el cual no tienes novio, que te impide, Goten ya esta grande ya va en primero medio (N.A: así se le dice en la secundaria en mi país) y tu eres la única mujer de tu edad que conozco que no tiene novio- me desesperaba que hablara de esos temas

Papa¡ tengo 25 y que tiene- le respondí despreocupada- es que me preocupa, yo quiero tener un nieto, pero tuyo y de tu pareja¡ si es que tienes- dijo mi padre, me sonroje al pensar yo y vegeta asiendo esas cosas, Milk no seas pervertida por favor¡ agache mi cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior, eran cosas que pasaban

Y Goten? Qué hay del?- levante mi cabeza y le pregunte, lo que más odiaba era que mi papa, excluyera a Goten, sé que no era de su familia, pero ahora era mi familia, era como un hijo para mí y no lo dejare por ningún motivo, ni aun que pasen mil años no lo dejare- Chi, tu sabes que yo siempre pienso en Goten, pero debes darte un tiempo para ti, y dejar de pensar en el por un minuto aun que sea, se que te ha costado salir a delante con ese niño, y que le tienes un profundo amor a ese pequeño, yo lo sé, pero tú has pensado en ti?... en tu futuro, con una familia en cual Goten puede estar de lo lindo contigo, no has pensado que a lo mejor Goten quiere un hermanito?... yo a ese niño le tengo un amor enorme, es como mi segundo hijo, y mi nieto, es las dos cosas, pero y tú? Has pensado en ti y no en los demás?, piénsalo hija

No lo sé- le respondí, sabía que tenía razón, pero me costaba admitirlo, será orgullo? No tengo idea- piénsalo, solo piénsalo- me respondió el, y una mujer se acerco

Caballero Ox, lo llaman al teléfono- dijo la mujer y se fue

Bueno chi¡, piénsalo te dejo sola por 5 minutos y luego vuelvo- y se paro dejándome sola, mirando la piscina que rebalsaba con el color del sol, se veía hermosa, y si mi padre tenia razón, y si debería darme un tiempo para pensar en mi, y si de verdad necesite a un novio?, aunque suene lo mas machista del mundo, a lo mejor mi padre tenía razón, pero este asunto no se dejaría de lado, no señor…

**Finaliza el Punto De Vista.**

Hola goten ¡- hablo una morena, viendo como el pelinegro venia caminando hacia ella- hola chi- y camino hasta la mujer pelinegra

Como estas? Como te fue en tu día?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia el auto a sigas de Goten

Bien, todo bien eso creo- y abrió la puerta del auto

OK, niño problemático- entre serró los ojos la morena

Mujer problemática- murmuro entre dientes el joven Goten

La mujer iba manejando el Auto mientras que el Semi-Adolecente iba mirando la ventana cansado

Goten? De verdad quieres que vaya a tu reunión, si quieres me puedo quedar contigo- entendió la mujer mientras miraba la calle llena de gente y estragos, así eran las grandes ciudades

No, descuida solo me duele un poco la cabeza pero luego se me pasara… eso creo- lo ultimo lo susurro

OK, pero si tienes problemas y te duele mucho, me llamas y yo me voy… de esa reunión- aclaro su garganta

Si, si se te llamo si pasa a peores- seguía mirando la ventana

Problemas en la escuela?- pregunto la pelinegra- algo así- susurro el joven

Con quien?- pregunto la azabache- con unas compañeras, me caen mal- fijo Goten

Porque?- seguía asiendo preguntas la azabache- andan preocupadas de otras cosas y no cosas de su edad, y molestan a mi amiga- agacho la cabeza resignado

Debes de defenderla- aclaro la pelinegra- Como, como lo hago milk?, e tratado muchas veces pero siempre ella es la que se termina enojando conmigo- levanto la cabeza para mirar a su "mamá"

Problemas de chicas…- le guiño el ojo asiéndolo sonrojar y continuo- debes de entenderla, a lo mejor te… No mejor Nada olvídalo- sonrió en su interior la joven de 25 años mientras que el semi-Adolecente la mirara extraño

Te, que?- pregunto Goten sacándose la mano de la cabeza

Jeje¡…Nada olvídalo- y siguió manejando- me debes una- dijo el joven haciendo que esta ponga los ojos como platos

No te debo nada- entre serró los ojos con odio disimulado al estilo anime

Lo que usted diga- puso su mano de nuevo en la cara

Niñito enojón- y continuo con su camino y Goten decidió ignorarla

Oooooooooooooo

Iba corriendo a toda máquina una pelinegra que andaba con un bolso, corriendo entre salas y salas, seguía corriendo y escucho un ruido, supo que ese era el lugar de reunión se devolvió, miro su reloj marcaban las siete treinta Pm de nuevo atrasada abrió la manilla y la puerta se abrió y todas las madres de los compañeros de su "Hijo", la miraron extrañada incluyendo el profesor

Adelante- exclamo el pelinegro con cabellos alborotados- G-gracias- jadeo cansada la pelinegra y se sentó en el puesto de los ultimo y suspiro

Bueno como les decía, algunos alumnos que estamos a las finales están en riesgo de repetir el curso, así que deberían estudiar, como para por lo menos salvarse al final- continuo con su discurso el joven de cabellos alborotados

Y cuáles son las notas bajas que están en riesgo de repetir?- pregunto una joven mama de cabellos dorados

De un 4 para abajo- concluyo el profesor, mientras tanto la pelinegra escribía fugazmente todo lo que estaba en la pizarra, con una asquerosa letra que ni ella entendía, la morena debía de admitir que al ver al profesor su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y recordó muchas cosas de su infancia, a lo mejor el si la recordaba…

Y dijeron que no había paseo de curso- concluyo el joven pelinegro

Algunas mujeres alegaron, como era de costumbre pero al final no llegaron a nada y la reunión estaba por terminar, así que daba lo mismo, el profesor informo que no iban a entregar las notas hasta el próximo mes, y así termino la reunión y casi todas las mujeres se fueron excepto una pelinegra que seguía escribiendo, había llegado muy tarde, ahora se maldecía por echarle bencina a su auto en la gran capital de inferno city, hasta que termino

Termine¡- grito y se paró de la silla como niña pequeña haciendo que el joven la mire extraño

Se fueron, tan rápido?- pregunto incomprendida mirando para todos lados- hace rato- aclaro el pelinegro

Oye a ti te conozco?- ladeo la cabeza el pelinegro

Yo creo, te veo cara conocida- la pelinegra no quiso decir la verdad, no quería que la vieran como una loca

No lo sé, pero tu cara me suena, a como si te hubiera visto antes…- dijo el pelinegro recordando, asiendo que la morena se desespere de la intriga

Recuerdo…- volvió a recordar, es gesto a la pelinegra la tenia desesperada

Nee.. No recuerdo nada, debo de confundirte- dijo parándose del asiento, asiendo que la pelinegra frunza el seño y arque las cejas enojada

Yo tampoco creo conocerte- soluciono la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

Entonces discúlpame por confundirte- re soluciono el joven pelinegro agarrando sus cosas gentilmente, yéndose hacia la salida

Espera¡…- grito la pelinegra, asiendo que el joven detenga su paso

Yo si te conozco, te llamas Goku…- le respondió la joven asiendo una pausa- Y yo me llamo Milk- respondió asiendo que el joven abra los ojos como platos

M-milk?- titubeo el joven de cabellos alborotados- Si, con ella misma- afirmo mientras se aferraba más a su bolso

Tanto… tanto tiempo paso, que no te reconozco, cualquiera diría que eres una modelo- respondió el joven caminando a paso lento asiendo sonrosar a la pelinegra por lo ultimo dicho

Bueno, no soy una modelo pero trabajo como detective- hablo la joven

Tanto tiempo chi¡- la abrazo fuertemente, asiendo sonrojar a la pelinegra y que el abrazo sea correspondido

Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Goku que todavía seguía con el abrazo /_de seguro que hubiera estado vegeta en ese lugar lo hubiera molido a golpes/_

25 y tú?- pregunto sonrojada a no más no poder, pero todavía no se desasía del abrazo

Veo que tenemos la misma edad- respondió Goku desasiendo el abrazo

G-gracias- continuaba sonrojada hasta la nariz

Ven vamos yo te acompaño hasta la salida- y comenzó a caminar, y la joven pelinegra seguía sonrojada pero decidió seguirlo, solo era hasta la salida si mal no entendía

Y tu tiene hijos, por lo que veo que si- hablo el joven en su tono pacifico, del cual lo caracterizaba

Bueno, Goten no es mi hijo solo es mi hijastro, lo cuido desde que era un bebe- respondió nostálgica la joven Milk

Goten?, el es tu hijastro, me era de esperar ese chiquillo es muy inteligente- y puso su mano en la nuca típico de el

Bueno eso creo, gracias de todos modos, creía que ya no me recordarías, han pasado muchos años- entre serró los ojos nostálgica, últimamente hablando con el se había puesto más sensible

Al principio no te reconocí mucho, de verdad, Si no me hubieras dicho tu nombre jamás te hubiera reconocido soy muy olvidadizo en ese aspecto- se rasco la mejilla algo sonrosado

Y tienes familia, novia, esposa?- pregunto Milk caminando y mirándolo de reojo

No tengo familia y tampoco novia, no soy de esos hombres que andan de chica en chica- respondió el de cabellos alborotados

Me hubiese gustado, que nos reencontráramos en otro lugar. no en el colegio jeje¡- rio levemente la pelinegra asiendo que el otro le de una sonrisa cálida

Nee¡ no importa si quieres podemos hablar otro día, no se salir y recordar cosas, no te parece- puso su mano en su nuca típico de el nuevamente, pero esta vez algo sonrojado

Me parece buena idea- respondió dándole una sonrisa amplia

Que tal el próximo sábado, los sábados no trabajo y no abran muchas pruebas tendré ese día libre, te parece?- pregunto caminando mirándola de reojo a sus hermosos ojos como la obsidiana

Me encanta tu proposición- sonrió sonrojada, y paro ya que había llegado al final del camino y estaba a fuera, tanto habían conversado como para olvidarse de donde estaban

Bueno, te paso a buscar, a donde vives por cierto- pregunto sereno

En un departamento, en la calle Cartagena, lo conocerás porque está cerca de la avenida canon- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Así, algo se bueno de ahí le pregunto a la gente, bueno adiós chi¡- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, eso había tocado el corazón de la joven y su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas

A-adio-ss- titubeo la joven viendo como Goku se iba de ese lugar, se quedo pasmada por unos minutos hasta que reacciono y entro al auto

Que me pasa parezco una adolecente- se sonrojo y sonrió de lado y partió el auto contenta, por haber visto a su mejor amigo de infancia Goku.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>les gusto? reviws *¬* Me despido cordialmente de ti querid contertulio<p>

firma:**immachangeyourlife**


End file.
